dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Marisa: The Founding Mother of Minecraftia (film)
is a 2001 historical drama anime film produced by El TV Kadsre Animation in conjunction with its Minecraftia subsidiary and distributed by El TV Kadsre Films. The film revolves around the life of Queen Marisa of Minecraftia and the historical novel of the same name by Sakura Koizumi. Originally planned for a January 2002 release in coordination with the 300th anniversary of Queen Marisa’s ascension, it was pushed to December 7, 2001, in order to meet the demand for profit. Upon release, the film received critical acclaim and was a financial success for El TV Kadsre, grossing more than $700 million worldwide over its $35 million budget, with critics praising the acting, animation, and musical score. The film was nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Shrek. The film also received two other nominations, including Best Actress and Best Original Score. Plot In The Gensokyo Colony (present-day Kozankyo), a baby girl named Marisa Kirisame is born. Upon birth, her magical powers come to life, leading her to perform magical talent. When she is two, her mother dies and her father is forced to raise her before he disbands her, leading to Marisa to live in an orphanage for the second half of her childhood. During Marisa's mid-teens, Swedish pilgrims come to the Land of Illusions. When the pilgrims meet Marisa, they don't know any words in Japanese, and Marisa becomes eager to teach the pilgrims her language. Shortly thereafter, Swedish colonization begins to spread, effectively opening the colony up to more foreign pilgrims. However, one pilgrim suggests that Marisa pay a visit to the King of Sweden. Marisa eventually makes the long journey and upon arrival, the king inspects her and suggests that she attend one of his royal balls, leading to Marisa deciding to stay in Sweden for several years. The Swedish townsfolk would often call her "princess" and other regal names. Eventually, Marisa is forced to return to her homeland. Upon returning, Marisa is put in shock, that a plague had wiped out nearly all of The Gensokyo Colony's male population. Rinnosuke Morichika, one of the survivors, suggests that he team up with Marisa to rebuild the country's population. Eventually, Morichika marries several of the women in the colony and decides to have only one child with them. Marisa, still wearing her trademark golden gown that she made during her time in Sweden, decides that she wants to "start a monarchy" in Gensokyo, and be its first ruler. However, according to prophecies given to Marisa, they state she must grow her hair all the way down to the floor in order to establish the monarchy. From special Shinto religious rites given to Marisa, the spell causes her hair to become floor-length instantly. Her rival, Yukari Yakumo travels to the other side of Gensokyo near the Japanese border and establishes another monarchy there in present-day Horudika Canal. Rinnosuke eventually visits the palace Marisa resides in and tells her she must produce an heir to the throne in order to keep the monarchy going. Marisa becomes impregnated by Rinnosuke and gives birth to her only son named Kichou. Happy about her heir, Marisa trains Kichou extensively to become king after Marisa dies or abdicates the throne. As Marisa raises Kichou, he meets a girl named Miho Fujiwara, who would later go on to become his future wife. After Kichou and Miho attend a ball together, they fall in love and eventually marry, with Miho becoming Crown Princess. The marriage between Kichou and Miho causes them to have two daughters, Ayumi and Saori. As Marisa ages, she develops diabetes and eventual diabetic ketoacidosis, causing her to fall very ill. Her illness gets worse and worse and gets to a point where her life had to come to a close. As Marisa dies peacefully, her son Kichou wishes her farewell and eventually causing Kichou to become king. In a post-credits scene, Kichou's coronation is shown using the exact same rites found in Minecraftian coronations today. Cast The film was narrated by Gerald Weekes. * Mina Rial as Queen Marisa of Minecraftia ** Tanya Kasis as Young Marisa * Brock Baker as The King of Sweden Category:2001 Category:Films Category:Anime films Category:El TV Kadsre Animation Category:Historical drama films Category:Drama films Category:2001 films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Films set in Minecraftia